Date from hale's
by LunaTemple
Summary: Sasuke has a best friend. Gaara has a little crush. Does things get any better than that? Itachi's looking for someone and this time it isn't Naruto or Gaara. Read to find out what happenes.
1. Date gone wrong

Just a date?

Fanfiction

Chapter 1

The date from hale's

"You mean that good looking guy... Didara was it?" Tsuki asked walking too Tsunade.

"Deidara" Tsunade corrected Tsuki for the third time, slowly creeping away inch by inch. She then put on a fake smile. "Oh, you also got Gaara from the sand." She said hurrying to the door. Tsuki's eyes widened with anger.

"What!? Nu-hu! Not _him!_" Tsuki complained.

"Sorry, rules are rules" Tsunade said over her shoulder, exiting the room. Sasuke then waved a singe of good luck. Tsuki stuck her tongue out at him. Sasuke chuckled and left the room. Looking around the room Tsuki spotted windows! Maybe she could just sneak her way out of this stupid dating game. Tsuki slowly opened the window looking back, making sure no one was watching wait- there was no one else in the room! She laughed at her own stupidity and pulled her body half way through.

"Running away, yeah?" A voice said softly. Tsuki swiftly pulled her body back through the window, once more in the room eyeing Deidara. "Tsuki, right?" Deidara said holding out his hand. Tsuki nodded lightly, gazed by her date and refusing to sake his hand. After a few seconds Deidara pulled his hand back to his side.

"Shit!" A familiar voice called out. Tsuki hesitated on turning around to see who it was. "You?!" _Oh, great. This wrecks my day_ she thought in a sour tone. Tsuki glared at Gaara. Deidara looked from Tsuki to Gaara, confonduled.

"Hu-hu. Nice to see you. Alive that is" Tsuki said grinding her teeth together. Deidara looked from Tsuki to Gaara again.

"You guy's know each other?" Deidara asked, trying to make scence of this _friendly _reunion.

"Oh. We know each other pretty well, wouldn't you say _Gawa?_" Tsuki asked sickly, her voice not friendly, actually... it was frightening.

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" Gaara yelled glaring at Tsuki, angered by her use of words. Tsuki grinned sickly sweetly at Gaara.

"So what? You stupid pathetic piece of-" Tsuki started.

"So, when do we go?" Deidara asked quickly. Tsuki stopped glaring at Gaara to able herself to smirk at Deidara. "To Orochipacco's?" He offered. Tsuki nodded and started her way outside, Deidara following close by. Gaara miserably dragging himself to follow.

* * * * * * * *

Once outside of Orochipacco's Tsuki remembered that she was still in her ninja work clothes. "Oh man!" She whined. Deidara stopped at his tracks.

"What's wrong Tsuki? You do like this place, right?" Deidara asked worried.

"No, it's not that. It's just I'm still in my dirty ninja work clothes." Tsuki said upset. She then quickly brightened up. "I know!" She said looking at Deidara hopeful. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything for you." Deidara said putting on a small smirk.

"Would you like to take me home, quickly?" Tsuki asked, ignoring Gaara's facial expression. Deidara smiled, one that reached his eye. "Thank you, Deidara-kun. Don't mind if I call you that, right?" Tsuki thanked, putting on her best flirty toned voice.

"What you mean, yeah?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Oh. My. God!" Gaara busted out saying. "You so go on flirting with some bozo you barely know right in front of _me... _Nice move." He yelled behind clutched teeth. Tsuki glared at Gaara. Under his breath he added "You pathetic piece of worthless–"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!!?" Tsuki screamed, frustrated.

"Like I was telling you before you rudely interrupted me." Gaara said in a regular tone. _You copied that off me!_ Tsuki though irately. "You are an s-t-u-p-i-d pathetic piece of worthless trash formed from the Hidden Dark Villager that knows nothing but how to keep her s-o-r-r-y ass from getting kicked, half r-" Gaara never finished cause Tsuki had pounced on him.

"Guy's stop!" Deidara yelled pulling Tsuki off of Gaara. "I came to enjoy a nice date, not to see some crazy lunatics kill each other, un!" He said still holding Tsuki which still tried to get her hands on Gaara. "I would expect more from 'The great Gaara from the Sand", not from you Tsuki." Deidara added with a much calmer voice. Tsuki fell to her knees noticing her bad action, hurt by Deidara's words. Was she being foolish? Tsuki asked herself. Deidara let go of Tsuki to go help Gaara get up.

"Would you take me home to change Deidara?" She said sad in tone. Deidara beamed once he heard this, letting Gaara's hand drop, causing Gaara to fall flat on his face. Deidara swiftly looped his hand on Tsuki's and marched towards Tsuki's home.

"Do you mind if I'm in the room your in when changing?" Deidara asked, questioning. Tsuki made a funny face which made Deidara laugh.

"Ew." Gaara's voice came beside them. Tsuki looked at him, confonduled.

"How you get over here so fast?" She asked, curious.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He answered bitterly.

"Oh Jeez! Why you have to be so mean?!" Tsuki said marching on home, Deidara clutching his hand on hers.

* * * * * * * *

"Well, here we are. Yup...in my home... ...uh, bye!" Tsuki said nervously, getting to her room. _Oh Tsuki you're so humorous... _Gaara then quickly pushed these thoughts away, noticing the tone he said it in.

"Tell me if you need any help in there." Deidara said loud enough for Tsuki to mumble a 'Sure, sure' back. Deidara made his way to the big red bean bag chair, placed in middle of the living room. "So. How you been Gaara?" Gaara turned to the sound of his name.

"Why are you being so nice to us?" Gaara started asking, sitting on the couch. "You hardly even know us." Deidara stared at him, surprised. "You're an S-ranked criminal and part of the Akatsuki... let me put this simple, what do you want?" Gaara asked toneless.

"Know listen, I _personally_ ain't an S-criminal. I came here to enjoy a nice date, to get myself a girl. Know I'm working on it, you see Tsuki is already falling for me, not _you._ So if you got a prob with that then come and say it to my face, yeah!" Deidara said hollering to Gaara. Gaara chuckled.

"Yeah I have some stuff to say to you." Gaara said sitting up straight. "First, you totally ignored the part of you being part of the Akatsuki, why? Second, all I want you to know is that I don't trust you" Deidara glared at Gaara. Gaara's eyes then suddenly went dead serious. "Third, do _anything_ to hurt Tsuki and _I _will personally _kill _you." Gaara snarled in a lower voice, careful for Tsuki not to hear. Right then the door to Tsuki's room opened. She was now wearing white and black beat up sneakers with blue laces, bran new looking dark blue colored jeans, a dark blue ragged jacket, and it looked like she was wearing a blue white lined shirt underneath, wearing a clean black glove on her right hand. Plus her black, red streaked hair was now all straight, no more its long wavy mess.

The only thing both boy's came out with was, _Hot_.

"What's wrong guys, don't you like it?" Tsuki asked looking down at her pants and jacket.

"Are you kidding, you look great. _Hot_ I say." Deidara said jumping off the big red bean bag chair to get to a smiling Tsuki's side. Gaara got up, looking away from Tsuki's dark ebony eyes, trying to seem as he wasn't affected. It had just about worked.

"So let's get back to Orochipacco's" Deidara said graving Tsuki's hand lightly. Tsuki nodded her head and walked out of her house followed by Gaara.

*** * * * * * * ***

Once outside the door of Orochipacco's, Tsuki looked at the small but pleasant restaurant. Its small windows lid up by small candles, green walls and the door slightly a lighter green. Pleasant for a small restaurant. "Shall we go inside?" she asked. Deidara nodded and opened the door for Tsuki and him to get inside, letting Gaara open his own way to the inside.

At once Tsuki was hit by the smell of fresh baked... food! People sat down enjoying there food. The delicious smell lured her to sit on a boot next to a window, Didara sat next to her and Gaara in front of her. Tsuki smiled at Deidara. "So... how do we order food here? I don't know because I've never really ordered anything here." She asked.

"Oh, that's simple. All you have to do is go up to the casher and order. Easy isn't it?" Deidara asked. Tsuki nodded at him not really paying attention. "I'll go get ramen for us." Deidara said getting up.

"Hell no. I'll have some... rice with chicken teriyaki." Gaara said tonelessly. _I'll get him some ramen, just because he threatened me... thinking I didn't hear him..._Deidara thought and chuckled to himself.

"Ok. Tsuki what would you like?" Deidara asked.

Tsuki looked at Deidara confused for a few seconds. "I'll have... um" _I want chicken teriyaki, stupid Gaara always gets to the good stuff before me... I'll show him that Tsuki is mine! _"A Cesar salad. With extra buttermilk ranch." Tsuki said to Didara. Deidara nodded.

"Then I'll have a hamburger." And Deidara left to order. Tsuki then looked at Gaara. She was now alone with him; a light blush came to her cheeks.

"Damn it." Tsuki whispered. Gaara looked at Tsuki, not noticing her blush.

"What was that?" He asked. Tsuki then looked away towards the window, her blush fading.

"Nothing." She mumbled back. Gaara chuckled and opened his mouth.

"Nothing ain't an answer." Gaara said. Tsuki smiled.

"Oh yeah! Ain't ain't a word so you ain't ganna say it!" Tsuki sang back. Gaara rolled his eyes. _Tsuki... always up for a fight..._ Gaara thought. "You'd be better off if you didn't have that mouth of yours." Tsuki said. Gaara laughed. Tsuki looked at him. "What's so funny? Cause I don't see anything funny here." She asked.

"Nothing." Gaara said. Tsuki felt range inside her.

"You just went on saying that nothing ain't an answer!" Tsuki growled at him. Gaara smirked.

"Weren't you the one to say 'ain't ain't a word so you ain't ganna say it'?" Gaara said mimicking Tsuki's song. Tsuki opened her mouth but nothing came out. "What was that? I couldn't hear you... Oh no. You didn't have anything to say! You poor dark angel!" Gaara mocked. Tsuki then sunk into her seat and glared at Gaara, giving him the Dark Village Death glare. Gaara glared back.

Minutes later

"Did I miss something? Because it looks like you guys are having some sort of glaring competition." Deidara said placing the tray of food on the table, passing Gaara the ramen and Tsuki her salad. "Eat up." He said hiding the smile he felt. Gaara stared at the bowl of ramen. He then picked up the bowl and stud up. Gaara then dumped the ramen bowl over Deidara's head.

"You knew I hate ramen, I wanted rice with chicken teriyaki you! You just wanted to get back on me." Gaara said with a small snarl.

Poor Deidara stud there still shocked with the noodles on his head, all he could do was gape.

"You're even more of a bigger loser than that pathetic dark angel over there." Gaara added. This pissed Tsuki off.

"Gaara! I come here doing a favor for Lady Fifth and I turn out regretting every moment on it. Well guess what Gaara! Go fuck yourself!" Tsuki yelled getting up her seat taking a step out of her seat.

"Tsuki!" Deidara said slowly, now out of his gaping trance. Tsuki looked at him apologetic and then frowned.

"Fuck you to Deidara. Fuck all of you!" She yelled and turned around to leave, neither Gaara nor Didara said a word as everyone starred at them.

* * * * * * * *

Tsuki pulled her blanket over her, this day had gone horrible for her. _Man, what I get myself into this time?_ She thought as her phone vibrated.

"Only thing that keeps me up-up when I'm feeling down I don't know about you but I got to keep mine around cause I'd looked and search and it's hard to find an other shortie like mine- (By Bow Wow featuring Chris Brown and... some other dude.)" Tsuki's cell singed. She groaned again and picked up the call. Who would be calling so late?

"Hello?" She asked with a yawn.

"Hey, it's me. Deidara" a voice called out. Tsuki groaned.

"What you want?" She asked. "Cause I'm kinda busy." She lied. Deidara sighed, noticing the lie.

"I just called to see how you where doing, un." He said. "So. How are you?" Tsuki thought for a moment.

"All right, I guess. Just tired." Tsuki answered back. "Hey, how you get my cell?" She asked in a worried voice. Deidara chuckled over the phone.

"I found someone to help me out. Well, I'll see you later. Bye" Deidara said confident and hung up. Tsuki's anger grew again. _He called for nothing! He didn't even say sorry! Ha! Like I'd see him again _She thought. _I'll have to change my ring tone for him..._

Tsuki then heard a door open and slam shut. Who was it? She pulled the covers off her and got up to see. She opened her bedroom door to see her roommate/friend Sasuke. "Oh, hey" She said and walked over to him. Sasuke starred at her silently for a moment.

"Your home early." He said tonelessly. Tsuki rolled her eyes. She knew he knew already, he always does. "Have a nice date?" Sasuke asked sitting down on the couch.

"Like you don't already know." Tsuki sighed. Sasuke smirked. "It went horrible" she said sitting next to Sasuke. He just nodded.

"Have trouble with Gaara." Sasuke supposed. Tsuki nodded. "Tell me, cause I'm sure Naruto didn't tell me everything." Tsuki starred at him.

"Naruto knows!" Tsuki yelled. Sasuke nodded.

"He was the one to tell me what happened, after all, he did help Gaara and Deidara get you cell phone number. Deidara told him what had happened in return. But don't worry, I gestured him to keep shut or else." Sasuke explained. Tsuki's mouth tightened.

"That Naruto, I knew I shouldn't have given him my cell phone number" Tsuki whined and then took a deep breath. "Anyways, my night was ruined when I found out Gaara was one of my dates, I tried sneaking out but Deidara caught me. Then me and Gaara had a small but hurtful argument, we came here so I could change, went to Orochipacco's, ordered. Gaara and me had a other argument, he then dumped ramen on Deidara's head, called me a 'pathetic dark angel'" Sasuke chuckled, Tsuki glared and kept going. "This pissed me off, so I told them to F themselves and marched here. Didara called, not bothering to apologize and then you know the rest." She said in one breath. "I don't want to see Deidara and especially Gaara, _ever_ again" She added. "How was your date?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Not very good, Sakura wouldn't leave me alone. Always looking at me, buoyant. Naruto got mad and sulked all night. I then got tired of Sakura and told her to get lost and that I didn't like her... She got upset and Naruto chased after. After Naruto got Sakura to calm done we went to see a action movie, after the movie Deidara came along with Gaara and called Naruto for help... I took Sakura home then met Naruto, he told me what had happened and then I headed here." He said stopping ever so often to think. Tsuki yawned. "Tired?" Sasuke asked. Tsuki nodded and closed her eyes leaning against Sasuke, he slowly stroke her hair. A few moments later, Tsuki was z'ing happily. Sasuke lifted her up and headed to her room.

"Night Tsuki." Sasuke whispered, pulling the covers over Tsuki. He then left to Z in his own room.


	2. Great food Horrible day

Chapter 2

Wonderful food. Horrible day.

Sasuke's POV

My eyes opened swiftly to the smell of fresh pancakes. I quickly put on one of my shirts and headed out to the table. Sitting down on a chair I then noticed me and Tsuki weren't the only ones in my home anymore. Hinata and Kiba where sitting down enjoying some pancakes. "What are you doing here?" I asked as they looked up to me.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba said confused. I shrugged. Hinata continued eating quietly, staring at her plate. "Oooh. I get it! Your dates from yesterday went further didn't it?" Kiba said mysteriously, grinning. I glared at Kiba and opened my mouth.

"What the hells? Way no! He wasn't even one of my dates! Plus, he's my best friend; where roommates!" Tsuki yelled entering the room before I could say anything at Kiba, disgusted. I examined Tsuki, she was wearing a long tight fitting black shirt that reached a little bit below her waist in which showed her curves, it said 'Fabulous' in faded silver Monotype Corsiva font. Below it read 'Grande valse pour piano' (Noble Waltz in spite of softness) with faded butterfly's around, also in silver, her black glove on her right hand, like always. She was wearing brand new dark blue jeans with black sneakers with hot pink stars on one side on each... she looked, _hot_. That is... if she wasn't my friend and all.

**Me: If you speak French, or if you understand the 'Grande valse pour piano' please tell me if I'm right or wrong... thanks. END OF ME.**

"Ha Sasuke?" She said calmer to me, I jumped at her voice. Why was I thinking like that? I nodded, not wanting to respond with words, more like too dazed with me thinking like that of my friend. I noticed I was still starring at her and quickly looked away. Tsuki then glanced at Kiba, she hadn't notice my stare. "And you shouldn't assume we went further when you did" I smirked as Hinata redden deeply. "There are some pancakes for you to eat; do you want coffee or milk?" She asked me, I shrugged. Kiba was still grinning. "And get that smirk off your face." Tsuki said to Kiba, making him frown. She went into the kitchen and came back holding a mug. She handed it to me, I grasped it. It was coffee... just like I liked it. Man. She knows me so well, and we've only known each other for haw many months? Two? We started being roommates three weeks ago...

"Thanks for the breakfast, Tsuki. It was delicious!" Hinata said in her usual soft voice, getting up. Kiba followed her lead. "Your such a great cook." She commented, smiling. Tsuki blushed, as if embarrassed by this. Where her pancakes good? I don't know, haven't tasted them for a long time, ever sense my mo-... I then quickly pushed these thoughts away.

"Yeah, there where great!" Kiba said scratching the back of his head. "Can I take some to go?" He asked. Tsuki beamed.

"Sure thing Kiba!" She said and graved an already package pancake bag and handed it to Kiba. "I'm glad you all liked my food." Tsuki said smiling widely. Hinata picked up her and Kiba's plate and headed for the kitchen, but Tsuki graved hold of her. "I'll take care of dishes." She said taking the plates out of Hinata's hands and heading to put them in the dish washer. I graved a plate and placed two pancakes on it, adding butter and syrup. I used my fork to take a piece off, I then slowly put it in my mouth, chewing slowly. I felt Hinata and Kiba stare. Tasting every bit, I swallowed.

"Well, where leaving now!" Hinata called out, Tsuki called back a 'Sure sure". Kiba graved hold off Hinata's hand and they headed out. I picked an other piece of my pancakes, bigger than last time. Tsuki came back to sit next to me after a few minutes, she starred at me.

"Sooo. You like it?" She asked, curious. I kept on chewing.

"Are you kidding?" I said mouth full of food, Tsuki frowned. I rolled my eyes and swallowed. "There almost as good as- as my... mom's." I said an almost sob at the 'mom', I starred at my plate. I felt Tsuki put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She said to me. I shook my head.

"There's no point in being sorry, so don't." I said. Tsuki dragged her hand back to her side as someone knocked. She hurried to open it.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" I heard Tsuki ask.

"Picking up Tenten's pancakes." Neji's voice said. As soon as I heard his voice I continued eating the pancakes.

"Oh. Kay." Tsuki said and came to the table, smiling, picking an other bag of pancakes. She headed back to Neji. "Here you go." I heard her say. I heard Neji quickly leave. Tsuki closed the door. "Stupid Neji only say's stuff when necessary." She mumbled to herself. She then starred at my plate which was now empty and smiled. I got up and picked up my plate, heading to the kitchen to wash it and get myself more coffee.

After I finished washing dishes and drinking an other cup of coffee I headed to my room. "I'll be in my room, hearing music, call me if anything comes up!" I yelled to Tsuki, which was finishing packing some pancakes for her so called 'last customer'. She waved her hand, telling me she would be fine, _right._

Switch to third person

Just as Tsuki sat down on her big red bean bag chair someone knocked at the door. She sighed and got up. _Did I forget someone? _Opening the door, not looking who it was. "Come in" She called out, walking to the table to fix a plate with pancakes. Tsuki heard soft footsteps enter the living room, towards her. She picked up the plate with pancakes and turned around to her customer. Only, it wasn't one of her customers... it was Gaara. Once Tsuki saw him, she was so shocked that she dropped the plate, causing it to shatter at her feet. Her face then rose with anger.

"W-why are you here?!" Tsuki yelled at him, still kinda stunned. Gaara shrugged. "You shouldn't be here!" She shouted. "Get out!" Tsuki pointed to the door. Gaara frowned.

"You told me to come in, and now your shooing me away?" He asked. Tsuki nodded and pushed him to the door. Gaara stood outside the door. "I need to talk to you." He said looking at Tsuki straight in the eyes. Tsuki shook her head.

"I don't want to, just leave me alone." She responded lowly and looked away from Gaara.

"Why?" He asked softly. Tsuki just shrugged in response. She then started to close the door, Gaara put his foot in between, not letting Tsuki close him out. He pushed the door open, Tsuki stepped back. "It's rude to come inside someone else house after they clearly said 'Leave me alone, I don't want to see you' and even ruder when you push your way inside" Tsuki stated to Gaara. He chuckled.

"It's rude to shoo someone out without giving them a reason to be shooed away." Gaara argued back. Tsuki rolled her eyes.

"You loco, it's called being n-o-r-m-a-l. N-o-r-m-a-l people always shoo people away with no reason, not like you would now that." Gaara winced. "Now leave me alone before I get angry." Tsuki said pushing Gaara off again, Gaara stood still and chuckled. He then graved Tsuki's hands tightly.

"And you not angry now?" Gaara asked, teasingly. Tsuki grinded her teeth.

"LET ME GO YOU STUPID PHATETIC... PERSON!" Tsuki yelled. At that moment the door to Sasuke's room opened. Shirtless Sasuke came out, wide eyeing Gaara. Tsuki tugged away from Gaara, causing her to fall backwards on her butt. "Ow." Tsuki said rubbing her waist. Sasuke then rapidly stepped in front off Tsuki.

"What are you doing here?!" Sasuke snarled at Gaara. Gaara looked at Sasuke confused. _He lives here! With Tsuki, nani?!!_

"I came to talk to Tsuki." Gaara said looking at Tsuki which was now on her feet, glaring at him.

"She doesn't want to see you, you hear me." Sasuke said now coolly yet startling, obviously he didn't like Gaara. Gaara pulled his hands together to make fists.

"Tsuki! Tell him you want to see me." Gaara alleged to Tsuki. Tsuki stood quietly behind Sasuke. Gaara sighed.

"See, she doesn't want to see you. Now leave _us_ alone!" Sasuke said pushing Gaara to the door. Gaara didn't like this, he moved beside Sasuke quickly, trying to get to Tsuki, only before he could take a other step forward Sasuke had tried a kick on him; Gaara dodged this and continued towards Tsuki. Sasuke growled at him to get away from her, Gaara didn't listen and went beside Tsuki which was now to shocked to do anything but ogle. "Get away from her Gaara! Tsuki!" Sasuke yelled a Gaara and figured Tsuki to react. 

"I said I need to. So I am." Gaara said reaching an arm for Tsuki, Sasuke saw this and leaped on him. Tsuki then found herself looking at a punching and kicking fight between Gaara and her friend Sasuke. Every move they sent each other intended something.

"S-Sasuke." Tsuki said softly, but it wasn't loud enough to hear between the two fighting guy's. "Guy's!" She said louder. Gaara used his sand to block a punch from Sasuke. "Guy's stop!" She yelled, Sasuke ignored her, he was to into the fight with Gaara. Gaara couldn't stop cause Sasuke was at him every second. Tsuki sighed. She forced her purple chakra over her right glove. She then stepped forward and shot a light purple ball towards Sasuke in which enveloped him at touch. "Would you stop!" Tsuki said louder than usual. Sasuke looked at her, surprised by the sudden burst. It was unlike her to yell. Tsuki looked at the ground; Gaara had sand all over her carpet. She looked sown on it and the plate of pancakes in which was now shattered into a hundred pieces. Tsuki frowned.

"That syrup is going to take forever to take out!" She whined letting go of Sasuke right next to her. Sasuke glared at Gaara, in which who was looking at Tsuki daringly. "Sasuke stop!" Tsuki said putting a hand on his bare chest to hold him back. Sasuke looked at her, asking her to let him go. "No." She said and then frowned at Gaara. "I'll let you talk to me." She said. Gaara smirked. Sasuke stepped back and cooled himself down to give Tsuki a frown. "I'm not ganna let you guys kill each other over whether Gaara should talk to me or not." Tsuki explained. She turned to Gaara. "So what you need to tell me?" She asked. Gaara frowned.

"I want to talk to you alone." He explained.

"No way!" Sasuke said in a snarl. "Whatever you have to say to Tsuki you could say in front of me, right Tsuki?" He asked Tsuki. She just shook her head.

"I'd be better if we where alone." Tsuki said under her breath. Sasuke frown deepened. He shook his head slowly._ This isn't like you Tsuki, you never give up so easily, your letting him win. Plus, you've never needed my help... unless. No, she hate's him, desho?_

"Yeah, whatever. Go ahead." Sasuke said coolly, walking to his room. Tsuki could tell he didn't like this idea and was disappointed at her. Once Sasuke closed his door Gaara walked to Tsuki.

"My room..." Tsuki said after looking at Sasuke's closed room, walking to her room with Gaara following her.

Once inside her room, Tsuki sat on her bed and frowned at Gaara's scratched face. Gaara shook his head. "It's not so bad. It's just I let my guard down." Tsuki rolled her eyes.

"What you want?" She asked boredly. Gaara sat beside her. "Get your san-" Tsuki started saying but she then shut her mouth close, knowing it was a bad saying. Gaara frowned.

"What where you going to say?" He asked. Tsuki just shook her head.

"Nothing." She said and smiled. Gaara frown depended.

"Nothing ai-isn't an answer" Gaara said remembering that ain't wasn't a word. Tsuki smiled.

"Learned something from me?" She asked Gaara. He nodded looking at Tsuki. Silence filled the room. Tsuki faked coughed to get Gaara to talk.

"Oh. Um... I came because, I wanted to, um. Apologize... From the night before, and now I need to apologize for the fight with your...um...friend." He said staring at Tsuki. Tsuki rolled her ebony eyes at Gaara. _Guy's..._

"We aren't together, where just friends. Best friends. He invited me to live with him because I didn't really have anywhere else to go." Tsuki made clear. Gaara nodded, _good._ "Is that all?" Tsuki asked and got up.

'You. Don't. Know. How. Sick. You. Make. Me. You make me fucking sick to my stomach, every time I think off you I puke (by Eminem) you must jus not know-ow-ow-ow... You may not think you do but you do every time I think of you I puke!' Tsuki's phone sang. Gaara stared at Tsuki as she picked up her phone. Her shirt made her curves stand out more... she looked so nice. Especially when she got mad at him.

"Damn it!" Tsuki whispered. Gaara looked at her. Tsuki rolled her eyes once more and picked it up. "What you want?" She said into the phone.

"Are you busy?" Deidara's voice called out. "Hey, I'm sorry about last night, I was wondering if-"

"Yes, very busy." She said and hung up. Gaara raised a brow. "Just some weirdo." She told him. "Well?" She asked and went to the door.

"Wait!" Gaara said getting up to get to Tsuki. Tsuki turned to see Gaara inches away from her face. Her cheeks bloomed scarlet. "I have something else." He said, and moved closer to Tsuki, graving her head with his hands. He tilted his head till his lips where inches away from Tsuki's. _Please, no. I can't_ Tsuki thought. Her heart thumped harder, her mouth wouldn't spill out '_no_'. "Tsuki." Gaara whispered lovingly and moved his lips onto Tsuki's. Tsuki pulled her head back, but Gaara had a firm grip on her, he wouldn't let her go. Gaara then pulled back and smirked after another small kiss. Tsuki frowned. Gaara saw this and leaned forward again, this time Tsuki moved aside.

"Don't!" She called out. Gaara stopped and frowned at her, noticing he was being rejected. "Please, just leave." She said looking at the ground. Tsuki then opened her door.

"Tsu-"

"Please Gaara, don't start." Tsuki interrupted. Gaara stepped out of her room to look at her. "Exit's is in front of you." She called out lowly, not knowing what else to say. Gaara nodded and went to the door, he opened it.

"Tsuki, please." Gaara started, stepping outside the home. Tsuki moved towards him. "Let me see you again, just you and me." He called out. Tsuki frowned.

"Sorry Gaara, I can't." She said and she shut the door. Behind her she heard a low 'Love you' from Gaara as his footstep's slowly dulled away. Tsuki fell to her knees, she pulled them close and burry her face on them, tears coming down her cheek. _Why did I do that? I'm so stupid! Stupid I tell you! I love him too, but I just can't..._ Someone then tapped her shoulder, Tsuki jumped. It was Sasuke.

"What he'd do to you?" He asked lowly, and in a worried tone. Tsuki shook her head.

"He didn't do anything, it's what I did to him..." Tsuki said sobbing. Sasuke looked at her, confused.

"What you do?" He asked in a troubled tone. Tsuki laughed-sobbed.

"Not much, I just like totally rejected him." She answered. _What!_ Sasuke thought, Tsuki looked at him with her water filled ebony eyes. Sasuke starred at her with gazed eyes. She looked ever-beautiful, ever-painful but happy. Tsuki sighed. "Yeah, I do like him."

"Ever scence when?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

"Don't know." She said, tears running freely down her cheeks. Sasuke frowned. "I know you don't like him." Sasuke's frown deepened.

"Doesn't mean that you can't go out with him, it's your life, your lips, your heart." He said touching Tsuki lightly where her heart would be, Tsuki smiled. "There's no point in crying over something that's all ready done."

"Yeah there is. I'm able to constantly empty my feelings so over time there's nothing left." Tsuki explained. Sasuke nodded. "But your also right, there's no point in crying over something that's already done." She added getting up on her feet, wiping away any left over tears. Sasuke also got to his feet.

"I, um. Do I have to give you a hug now?" Sasuke asked. Tsuki laughed.

"No. Course not."

"So what you ganna do know?" He asked. "You just can't-"

'_You. Don't. Know. How. Sick. You. Make. Me. You make me f__ucking sick to my stomach, every time I think of you I puke!"_' Tsuki's phone interrupted Sasuke. Tsuki picked it up.

"What you want now Deidara?!" She asked in a whine.

"Why you hang up?" He asked over phone. Sasuke's raised a brow. "So, you want to see me for a while? I mean, yeah, well hang out with me sometime?" Tsuki rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Deidara, I can't. I mean an Akatsuki and...Me? It doesn't really work out, in many ways. Sorry Deidara, really I am... I could call you a friend... but otherwise, I can't" Tsuki explained.

"I guess Tsuki...well, got to go, Itachi's giving me a weird look. Bye." He said and hung up. Tsuki did the same and sighed. That was a problem. Itachi. He had messed up her life when she was little. No friends. No music. No nothing. Nothing but death.

"He's on you too?" Sasuke asked. Tsuki nodded. "That means you pick Gaara... right?" Tsuki nodded again. "Why not choose Deidara?"

"Because he's with the Akatsuki, I can't go with them. Once I go with evil, I stay with evil. Getting me to be good again takes forever." Tsuki explained to Sasuke. "Plus, I'll have to be bossed around by your older brother. Again." She added. Sasuke frowned and looked at her confused. "I'm so not ganna go with Deidara and tell you where he is, it wouldn't work. And, my chance with Gaara is gone, I blew it..." Tsuki said slowly.

"I guess, what you say we go for some ramen or something?" Sasuke asked. Tsuki made a face. "Or we could go play... I mean train or something?" Tsuki brightened up. Sasuke laughed and opened the back door to the backyard, walking out followed by Tsuki.

* * * *

Gaara's POV

"So you got rejected?" My brother Konkurou asked, I nodded. "Sucks for you, I mean Tsuki's sounds like a nice girl and all. But we did attack her when she came through our village, remember? Man was she something... she kicked Temari's butt really hard."

"Yeah. You think I moved to quick?" I asked my brother for his love 'expertise'. Konkurou stopped playing with Crow to look at me.

"Hmm. Yeah, I mean girls are like... like... pudding... in some sort of way... I think. But I really don't get Tsuki, like I said before, she's something else. Not like any girl, she has something all right..." Konkurou explained. "Yup, first girl you like ends up not liking you... It's alright. It happens to me all the time."

"But she does like me, I feel it... but I think she's scared of something, I just don't get what! But who knows, maybe she just doesn't want me, I mean I am a Jinchuruki." I said back, Konkurou continued fixing up his other puppets.

"Just keep at it Gaara. If you felt that she likes you back, well... just go for it. It's a good sign." He told me, graving his new puppet, Black Ant. He then looked at me. "You think she's good?" I nodded, _your puppets scare me... wonder what you'd come up with next_.

"Thanks Konkurou." I said getting up from the bench, Konkurou nodded.

"Any time bro." He told me as I walked away to find Naruto.

* * * * * * *

"No problem Gaara, don't worry about it. I'll keep it a secret!" Naruto said loudly, good thing no one else was around...

"Thanks Naruto and good luck with Sakura." I said back. Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his head. I tightly hold the piece of paper that Naruto had retrieved for me, it hold Tsuki's cell number. I gave him a small smile and turned around to walk off.

I pulled out my cell phone, Temari had suggested on getting me one and it does come in handy. Punching in the numbers to Tsuki's cell, I put her number as one of my top ten. Putting my phone to my ear, I listened quietly as my cell rang. _Ring, ring, ring._

"Hello?" I heard Tsuki's voice come on, she was panting. I didn't say anything. "Hello? Who is this?" She said again.

"Tsuki." I said lowly. I heard Tsuki pant silently, a voice asking her who was it. Tsuki answered back with an 'Idk.'

"... I um... who are you again?" She asked clueless. I then heard a lard thump, had her phone fallen? I then heard Tsuki scream Sasuke's name, saying it wasn't fare.... What where they doing? "Sorry about that." Tsuki said coming back on. I heard her then whisper back towards Sasuke 'I'm on the phone you dumbass!'

"It's me, Gaara." I said answering Tsuki's question. The phone went silent, she suddenly wasn't panting anymore.

"G-Gaara? W-Why?" She asked lowly. I sighed. "You shouldn't be calling. How you get my number? ... Never mind, I know. But why are you calling?" She asked me.

"Cause, of what I did the day before yesterday." I said lowly. "Tsuki.... I um, don't know how to put this but... would you like to... go... with....um... me... somewhere? Movies or.... something?" I asked not knowing what I was saying. I heard Tsuki whine lowly.

"I don't, know. I don't think-" She said, but soon enough I heard Tsuki scream to Sasuke to give her phone back. He stole her phone? Why?

"..."

"Hey, Gaara. She'll go with you all right." Sasuke's joking voice came on. "I've been hearing her weep all day I tell you. Come pick her up whenever you want." He said, Tsuki still screaming at him saying '_Sasuke! Give my phone back! What! I'm not going anywhere with him... I mean I can't and you know why!'_ "Hey-" Sasuke stated saying, I heard the phone drop. Laughing came from Sasuke, Tsuki still screaming at him, but I heard her soon laughing. They where good friends... like Tsuki explained to me. Maybe a little to close...

"Gaara?" Tsuki's voice called me. I sighed, putting my finger to the red END button. This call had gone bad. "Gaara?" Tsuki called out winning.

"Yeah?" I asked. Tsuki sighed. I then lightly pushed the END button. I was no good; I didn't know how to get to her... alone.

*** * * * * * * ***

Third person

At Sasuke's backyard

Tsuki closed her phone and frowned. She then glared at Sasuke which was still laughing hard, tears on his cheeks. "You loser! You scared him, how could you!" She yelled at him. Sasuke stopped laughing.

"It was no big, you wouldn't say yes, so I tried saying it for you." Sasuke said chuckling. Tsuki shook her head, leisurely. "Hey, don't worry about it. All you have to do is go to him and... You know..." He said walking next to Tsuki. Tsuki looked at him, confused. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Kiss him." He said, Tsuki's eyes widened. Sasuke laughed again at her face. Tsuki then quickly pounced at him.

"Do. You. Want. Me. To. Kill. You?" Tsuki asked Sasuke, trying to punch him. Sasuke laughed more as he dodged; he then punched back, Tsuki blocked. "Do you?" She said moving faster. Sasuke kept laughing, unable to stop.

"This is fun; I've never had so much... fun before." Sasuke said, keeping steady as Tsuki tried to get him. Tsuki then quickly kicked him back to let herself glare at him. "What?" Tsuki sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fun?!" She growled. Sasuke laughed once more. "Hey, I won't do it again. Right? But I just can't stand hearing you weep inside your room all day."

"I do not cry in my room!" Tsuki protested quickly. Sasuke nodded. "I cry about other things.... like... not having a pet, or... or..." Tsuki thought.

"Gaara?" Sasuke asked. Tsuki glared at him once more.

"NO!" Tsuki answered a little too quickly. Sasuke simply smirked.


End file.
